


Sweater

by A_Love_Song_She_Wrote



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Fluff, Other, chaotic - Freeform, kind of a crack fic, requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Love_Song_She_Wrote/pseuds/A_Love_Song_She_Wrote
Summary: haha, sweater go brrrrrrrrr
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> For the requests, can you do Douxie x reader where the reader gets a job at the bookshop and conveniently forgets their sweater at work so Douxie has to lend them his hoodie 🥺👉🏻👈🏻 (-anon)

You had always wanted to work at a bookstore.

Ever since you were an angsty twelve-year-old who only found solace in books, it had been your dream to work amongst the written word. Too bad Chapters had shitty hours.

That didn’t matter now, though. GDT Arcane Books had excellent hours, a positive work environment, and the nicest couches to ever exist. They also had a painting of Guillermo del Toro. You weren’t sure why, but you loved it anyway. There was only one thing about the small bookstore that you loved more than the Del Toro painting, which is saying a lot, that painting was amazing.

Your coworker, Hisirdoux Casperan, was very quickly becoming your favourite human being in the entire world. He was sweet, selfless, and he cared about other people. He made you laugh more than anyone else, and he was there for you when you were stressed or anxious. Also, he had a cat. I don’t even need to tell you that cats are amazing.

The bookstore was the perfect place, and it only got better as the seasons changed. Fall in Arcadia was beautiful, fall in Arcadia in a bookstore was even better. GDT began to feel like a second home to you, so much, in fact, that you developed the habit of leaving things at work. It wasn’t your fault, things like this happen sometimes, and that’s okay. As long as you don’t forget anything too important, you should survive. 

And then you forgot something important. 

It wasn’t anything major like your wallet, but it was necessary to keep you warm in the cool weather, especially at night.

And it was night. And it was cold. And your favourite sweater was still in the bookstore. And you hadn’t realized until Douxie had locked the doors and you’d both gone your separate ways.

In short, you were a little bit screwed.

You wrapped your arms around yourself, shivering slightly. This was fine. Totally fine. As fine as a dog drinking coffee in a burning room. The wind blew, shaking the branches on the trees and raising goosebumps on your skin. Lovely.

You braced yourself against the breeze, trudging forward, determined to make it home and have a hot cup of tea. 

And then you heard a trash can fall over. Extra lovely.

The last thing you wanted was to deal with a Goblin or Shadow Mephit or something. You walked faster. There was another, louder crash behind you. You sped up again. You were not dealing with this tonight.

There was more noise from behind you, the universe clearly disregarding your wishes for a calm night. At this point, you were running. There was a limit to how much crap you could put up with, and it was a limit you were fast approaching. 

Then Douxie flew into your side, bringing both of you to the ground.

“Douxie!?”

“(Y/N)!?” 

Whatever had thrown Douxie at you roared from the alley. You couldn’t see it, but you could tell that it wasn’t anything good.

“You have to run,” your coworker said, getting to his feet and offering you a hand up.

“What? No, I’m not leaving you-”

“I’ll be okay, (Y/N), but you need to get out of here!”

Even if you wanted to, you didn’t have time to get out of there. What appeared to be a large stone spider emerged from the space between buildings. How this thing didn’t wake up the whole neighbourhood, you had no idea, and you couldn’t stop to think of one because the arachnid was now attacking. Douxie stood in front of you, shielding you with his body, and some kind of blue forcefield. 

“(Y/N), GO!”

You ran, but you didn’t go home. Instead, you searched for something to fight with. 

Monsters and magic were not a new concept to you, not when you lived in Arcadia. You’d gone through whatever the hell that troll-thing was, an alien attack, and several other crap-tastic world-ending events. This was just one monster, and you had Douxie, who was apparently a wizard on your side. This was not the problem you were expecting or even a problem you wanted, but it was one you could handle.

It took a minute of searching, but eventually, you found the perfect weapon. Someone had left a folding chair outside. It may not be an enchanted sword, or a serrator, or a gun, but folding chairs had done wonders for you during the troll-hell, and you figured it would work for you now.

You grabbed the chair and rejoined the fray.

Douxie was not pleased to see this. He really liked you. You were sweet, snarky and charming, and he really liked all of your quirks. He enjoyed your company and wanted to spend more time with you. He knew you were a strong person, and that you could take care of yourself, but he was really hoping that you wouldn’t have to deal with this. He knew it would kill him if anything bad happened to you.

But you lived in Arcadia, where bad things always happened, and you knew how to deal with this.

“EAT CHAIR, PUNK!” you yelled, bringing the chair down on whatever part of the spider you could reach. This didn’t make the spider happy, but you were able to avoid any and all attacks while repeatedly bashing the thing with your folding chair.

The wizard was at a loss for words. 

While he wanted you to run home, he knew there was a high chance that you would stay, and a higher chance that you would stay and try to help him. The chair, however, had not been a part of these calculations, so all he could do was stare and watch as you kicked this thing’s ass. No one could blame him, it was very impressive and very attractive.

And kick-ass you did. You dodged attacks and landed hits, your folding chair proving to be as useful as ever. Eventually, you managed to wedge your weapon between the pincers of the arachnid, distracting it momentarily.

“Douxie! Now!”

Douxie snapped from his haze at the sound of your voice. He sent a wave of magic at the thing before opening the gate to limbo underneath it. You and Douxie were left staring at the ground where the thing had fallen through.

“Nice one,”

“Thanks,” the situation set in for both of you.

“Hey, wait a minute, what was that?”

“Oh, fuzzbuckets, are you okay?”

The two of you hesitated for a moment, held at a stalemate. You wanted answers, he wanted to know if you were alright.

You took this time to take in details you hadn’t noticed while beating up the stone spider. Douxie had some kind of band or cuff on his wrist. You had never seen that before despite working with him for a few months now. It was new. And it was pretty cool if you were telling the truth.

While you examined the cuff from where you stood, Douxie noticed that you were unharmed, but shivering slightly. You didn’t have your sweater on.

“Aren’t you cold?”

The question knocked you out of your thoughts, but fortunately, you were focused enough to answer, “Oh, uh, yeah, I forgot my sweater back at the bookstore,”

“Oh,”

Without another word, Douxie took off his hoodie, walked over to you and wrapped it around your shoulders.

“There you go, that should warm you up,”

You gingerly grabbed the edges of the hoodie, wrapping it tightly around your shaking frame. He was right, it did warm you up, but as your eyes ran over the tattoos on Douxie’s shoulders, you thought of a few more ways he could help you achieve that goal.

“Thank you,”

“Of course, love,”

The wind blew by again. It wasn’t so bad this time.

Then you realized how late it was.

“Oh, god, I should be getting home, I-”

“Let me walk you,”

“Are you sure?”

“(Y/N), I know you can defend yourself,” he cast a cautious glance towards the discarded folding chair, “But it would make me feel a lot better to know you got home safe,”

Your cheeks warmed at the sentiment. It was nice to be cared about.

“Ok. Come on, I’m this way,”

The walk started off in silence.

Douxie’s hoodie was soft. His tattoos were really nice. It was still kinda cold, but Douxie showed no signs of feeling the temperature. 

But it was too quiet. You needed to talk about this.

“Hey, Doux? You mind telling me what that thing was?”

The wizard sucked in a deep breath, “To be honest, I don’t know yet. I’m still figuring that one out,”

“Huh,” you supposed that was a valid answer, “Let me know when you do,”

Douxie smiled for a moment. He told you that you’d be the first to know. Then his face fell. He almost looked scared, but there was nothing around you to be scared of. You were a bit confused, but your attention stayed on Douxie.

“(Y/N), until this is all sorted out, could you avoid going out after dark? I don’t want you getting hurt,”

That was a bit of an understatement. If you got hurt at all, it would kill him. If you got hurt by something he could have protected you from, it would destroy him.

“I’ll do my best, but you know I get off from work late,”

“Then I’ll walk you home,”

“I’d like that,”

You were a bit surprised by how determined he was to keep you safe. It was really nice to have someone watching out for you for a change. It made you feel warm on the inside. 

After that, the conversation turned to normal things. Music, books, anything other than stone monsters with no name. Douxie did ask where you learned to wield a folding chair, but some things are best left to the imagination.

You were actually sad when your house came into view, something you never thought possible. You’d been enjoying your time with Douxie so much, you didn’t want it to end. Unfortunately, you did not control the universe.

“Well, this is me,” you took off the hoodie, which was also a sad event. You held it out for Douxie to take, “Here-”

“Hang onto it,” the wizard said, taking your hands under the hoodie for a moment, “At least until you get your sweater back,”

You both pulled away, blushing, 100%.

“Thank you,”

“It’s no problem, really,”

There was another moment of silence. You both had so much to say, but no idea how to say it. 

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow,”

“Tomorrow,”

Douxie watched as you opened the door to your home, and stepped through the door. A surge of energy ran through him. He had to say something, anything, or he would regret it.

“(Y/N)?”

You spun around to face him faster than either of you thought possible, “Yes?”

Douxie paused. He didn’t think he’d get that far, to be honest. But you were watching him with anticipation, waiting for him to speak.

“Just… stay safe, okay?” it wasn’t exactly what he wanted to say, but it was close enough.

“I will if you do,” 

The smile on your face was the best thing he’d seen all day.

He was so distracted by the curve of your lips that he didn’t even notice that you had moved to stand in front of him.

“Thanks again, Douxie,” and with that, you left a small kiss on his cheek and entered your apartment, leaving Douxie a blushing mess on your doorstep.

“Douxie? Are you alright?”

“I’m much better than alright, Arch,”

**Author's Note:**

> idk what im doing. sorry aaty is taking so long, im tryna figure out some character arcs :/


End file.
